Top 100 Non-Dub VA Title Listing
This is a top over voice actor and actresses with the most Non-Dub Voice-over titles on this wiki. The "†" tells us that the actor or actress has passed away. Top 100 VA Title Listing #Frank Welker (673 VA titles) (American) #Fred Tatasciore (598 VA titles) (American) #Jim Cummings (503 VA titles) (American) #Grey Griffin (492 VA titles) (American) #Dee Bradley Baker (473 VA titles) (American) #Jeff Bennett (473 VA titles) (American) #Corey Burton (447 VA titles) (American) #Kevin Michael Richardson (423 VA titles) (American) #Steve Blum (409 VA titles) (American) #Tara Strong (408 VA titles) (Canadian) #Rob Paulsen (402 VA titles) (American) #Tress MacNeille (366 VA titles) (American) #Jennifer Hale (357 VA titles) (American) #Kath Soucie (339 VA titles) (American) #Nolan North (322 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kenny (311 VA titles) (American) #Jess Harnell (299 VA titles) (American) #Robin Atkin Downes (291 VA titles) (British) #Maurice LaMarche (289 VA titles) (Canadian) #John DiMaggio (278 VA titles) (American) #Phil LaMarr (275 VA titles) (American) #Russi Taylor (266 VA titles) (American) #Cree Summer (259 VA titles) (Canadian) #Kari Wahlgren (257 VA titles) (American) #Yuri Lowenthal (250 VA titles) (American) #Bill Farmer (245 VA titles) (American) #Cam Clarke (240 VA titles) (American) #Michael Gough (231 VA titles) (American) #Michael Bell (227 VA titles) (American) #Jim Ward (224 VA titles) (American) #Keith Szarabajka (221 VA titles) (American) #Charlie Adler (215 VA titles) (American) #Neil Ross (214 VA titles) (American) #Gregg Berger (213 VA titles) (American) #André Sogliuzzo (212 VA titles) (American) #Carlos Alazraqui (212 VA titles) (American) #Lani Minella (206 VA titles) (American) #Scott Menville (205 VA titles) (American) #Hillary Huber (203 VA titles) (American) #Mark Hamill (203 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kane (203 VA titles) (American) #James Arnold Taylor (202 VA titles) (American) #Nika Futterman (202 VA titles) (American) #Keith Ferguson (197 VA titles) (American) #Pat Fraley (195 VA titles) (American) #Billy West (190 VA titles) (American) #Debi Derryberry (187 VA titles) (American) #Lex Lang (183 VA titles) (American) #Roger L. Jackson (170 VA titles) (American) #Laura Bailey (166 VA titles) (American) #Troy Baker (163 VA titles) (American) #Don Messick (160 VA titles) (American) † #Kathleen Barr (158 VA titles) (American) #Liam O'Brien (157 VA titles) (American) #Clancy Brown (155 VA titles) (Canadian) #Phil Proctor (155 VA titles) (American) #Vanessa Marshall (155 VA titles) (American) #Dave Wittenberg (152 VA titles) (American) #B.J. Ward (151 VA titles) (American) #Nick Jameson (151 VA titles) (American) #Travis Willingham (151 VA titles) (American) #Danny Mann (150 VA titles) (American) #Michael McConnohie (150 VA titles) (American) #Candi Milo (149 VA titles) (American) #Bob Bergen (147 VA titles) (American) #Bridget Hoffman (147 VA titles) (American) #Peter Cullen (147 VA titles) (American) #Paul Eiding (146 VA titles) (American) #David Cowgill (145 VA titles) (American) #Eddie Frierson (144 VA titles) (American) #Jonny Rees (144 VA titles) (American) #Nicholas Guest (142 VA titles) (American) #Wally Wingert (142 VA titles) (American) #David Kaye (141 VA titles) (American) #Roger Craig Smith (141 VA titles) (American) #Jim Meskimen (140 VA titles) (American) #Catherine Cavadini (139 VA titles) (American) #Jason Marsden (138 VA titles) (American) #John Stephenson (138 VA titles) (American) † #David Lodge (137 VA titles) (American) #Gideon Emery (136 VA titles) (British) #Scott McNeil (136 VA titles) (Canadian) #April Winchell (135 VA titles) (American) #Daran Norris (135 VA titles) (American) #JB Blanc (133 VA titles) (American) #Josh Keaton (131 VA titles) (American) #Tom Wyner (131 VA titles) (American) #Susanne Blakeslee (130 VA titles) (American) #Tony Anselmo (130 VA titles) (American) #Khary Payton (129 VA titles) (American) #S. Scott Bullock (128 VA titles) (American) #Tabitha St. Germain (128 VA titles) (Canadian) #Brian George (126 VA titles) (American) #Eric Bauza (124 VA titles) (Canadian) #Matthew Mercer (123 VA titles) (American) #Chris Edgerly (122 VA titles) (American) #Brian Bloom (121 VA titles) (American) #Jack Angel (120 VA titles) (American) #Kate Higgins (120 VA titles) (American) #Richard Horvitz (120 VA titles) (American) Category:English Voice Over Wikia